Re: Prisoner 56
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: dopted from Psychotic Ralts. She scratched another line on the wall. The last thing they had thrown at her was a giant squid- number 3846. Or was it 3946? Argh, who cared? No-one, that's who. If someone cared, they'd have tried to rescue her by now instead of leaving her in here to rot for a couple of centuries. Rated T for safety. Now has my OC Serenity(I have permission)
1. Chapter 1

At first, all she could make out was darkness.

Where was she?

Oh, right. She was stuck in a cell, with no windows, no door, and chains that were sword and faze-proof. As if that wasn't bad enough, every so often a new monster(or a group of them) would be chucked in as another attempt to kill her- wasn't that just great?

She scratched another line on the wall. The last thing they had thrown at her was a giant squid- number 3846. Or was it 3946? Oh, who cared? No-one, that's who. If someone cared, they'd have tried to rescue her by now instead of leaving her in here to rot for a couple of centuries.

She groaned, and massaged her temples to try and chase away the headache she had gotten after being thrown into the wall- she was pretty sure there was a robot monkey-shaped dent in there by now. When would this end?

As if in answer, a shadow appeared on the wall and a figure stepped through. It was the Food Simian, as she had gotten used to calling it/she/him. A robot monkey- like her- created for the sole purpose of serving her captors.

At least, that was what she had thought at first.


	2. Chapter 2

She groaned, and massaged her temples to try and chase away the headache she had gotten after being thrown into the wall- she was pretty sure there was a robot monkey-shaped dent in there by now. When would this end?

As if in answer, a shadow appeared on the wall and a figure stepped through. It was the Food Simian, as she had gotten used to calling it/she/him. A robot monkey- like her- created for the sole purpose of serving her captors.

At least, that was what she had thought at first.

Over time, she had received several signs that the Food Simian was not an emotionless robot- a glance over it's shoulder here, an extra piece of food after a particularly vicious monster there.

One day, it spoke. "Who are you?" It's voice was male, and raspy from disuse..She was shocked, but gathered enough of her wits to whisper: "Arya."

The Food Simian's black eyes darted around nervously, as if they were being watched. "I'm -"

A booming voice rang out. "FOOD SIMIAN 56, GET TO THE COMMAND ROOM NOW!" The Food Simian flinched, and murmured "Otto" before sprinting through the wall, tail curling nervously as he did so.

Arya sat stunned in the middle of her cell, her food forgotten. The Food Simian could talk! More than that, he(she assumed it was a he from the voice) had talked to her! Her euphoria faded as she remembered the voice from the walls. She hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to him...

A small gleam a few meters away from her caught her eye, and she remembered Otto's tail curling as he ran off. Arya had assumed it was just out of nervousness, but apparently he had dropped something for her to find! It was a few meters away, so she flopped down as if exhausted near the object.

It was a coin.

Why on earth-?

Then she realized- each time the Food Simian/Otto came in through the wall, he had his tail curled tightly. She had assumed it was just a glitch in his programming, but apparently she was wrong- the coin was the key to getting out! Otto wanted to help her! The last time someone helped her was...

Flashback

"Annabeth, Antauri cheated again!" A small purple monkey was standing with her arms crossed, and was glaring daggers at a black monkey levitating a few feet off the ground, a chess board below him.

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NO-"

"Arya, Antauri, calm down!" Another black monkey(slightly larger than the others) interrupted, putting down her book.

"BUT SISSY, ANTAURI CHEATED!"

"DID NOT!"

The second black monkey sighed. "Arya, how did he cheat?"

The purple monkey sniffed angrily. " We've played 23 games of chess, and Antauri's won every. Single. One!" She accented this with an angry stomp of the foot.

"Yes, well just because you don't know how to play doesn't mean-"

"I DO KNOW HOW TO PLAY!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO SO!"

"DO -"

The bickering pair were silenced by two whips around their mouths, courtesy of the larger black monkey. "Arya, come with me. Antauri, tidy up the chess pieces and go to your room."

As soon as the two females were alone, Arya started protesting. "Antauri-"

"Was not cheating." Completed Annabeth. "He just had an unfair advantage-"

"In other words, he was cheeeeating!"

"No, he wasn't. It's really hard to win against someone else in chess when you don't know how to play, though.

Do you want me to teach you how to play so you can win back those 23 rounds, little sis?"

Arya grinned. "DEAL!"

Just then, the people started screaming. Annabeth's face paled. "It can't be them again.. It can't be! Arya, run to Antauri's room, and stay with him! Whatever you do, don't look back!" Terrified, the small monkey nodded. "Okay! Sissy.. are we gonna be okay?" Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises. now go!"

Arya sprinted off towards Antauri's room, wings flapping wildly and lifting her up into the air as they did so- something which many later regretted.

Flashback End

Arya shook her head and mentally slapped herself. She needed to stop thinking about her past- stop hoping that someone would rescue her. Of course, there was actually a hope now! Otto must have stolen the coin to let her get out- naturally it would have had to belong to someone else...Oh, shoot.

She had to get out, now, or they would both be screwed.

She ran through the wall, still clutching the coin, and paused as a shadow loomed over her.

"Going somewhere, little monkey?"

Craaaaap.


	3. Chapter 3

She needed to stop thinking about her past- stop hoping that someone would rescue her. Of course, there was actually a hope now! Otto must have stolen the coin to let her get out- naturally it would've had to have been someone elses...Oh, shoot.

She had to get out, now, or they would both be screwed.

She ran through the wall, still clutching the coin, and paused as a shadow loomed over her.

"Going somewhere, little monkey?"

Crap.

"Um.. no?" she said the first thing that came to mind. Apparently, it wasn't the right thing to say.

The shadow (whatever it was) bent over and plucked the coin from her hand. Still stunned, she caught a glimpse of a slimy, brown tentacle slithering back to it's owner. Yuck. Still, she wasn't going to be defeated that easily! Of course, she hadn't used her swords properly in a long time, (the monsters didn't count) but if she was going to let this thing take her down easily, then she wasn't a purple robot monkey. (A/N: Lol, idk?) Of course, there was always the possibility she was colour blind, but really, who cared?

Back to the weird monster thing.

Through the Power Primate, she sensed it was a being that hated the heat- and judging from the tentacle, it was most likely another giant squid or an octopus. Easy- she'd taken down hundreds of these before. "MONKEY BOO!" she yelled, spinning around when the monster was almost on top of her, and shooting a blast of frost at it.. When she saw the monster, she groaned- not this thing again...

Of all the monsters that they had thrown at her, they just had to bring back the Shramgalder. The disgusting thing was basically a cow.. with tentacles- and it could talk. It had taken her about 5 hours to kill, and had almost snapped one of her swords- and that was pretty hard to do. After that, Otto had brung her almost double the amount of food she usually got, which was a relief.

Gross...

Swords jumping into her hands, she grimly settled into a fighting stance. Defeating this thing in her soundproof cell was hard enough, but out here without attracting unwanted attention? It was going to be close to impossible. Of course, as Annabeth had always said- that was what made things fun, right? Argh! Another mental slap. She was doing it again, and if it hadn't been for her autopilot dodging, she would have been killed already! "Run, little monkey, run.." rumbled the voice. Not likely.

"ICE 'EM AND SLICE 'EM!" Boom. The tentacles were gone... for now. She had to move fast, or they would just grow back again. Leaping forward, wings flapping furiously, she leaned to the side, deftly avoiding the creatures mouth, and gouged out its eye. The Shramgalder howled/mooed, and Arya swore silently. Did it want to get her killed or something? Oh, hang on.. that's right, it did. "You will pay for that, worthless simian..."

Just then, the voice from the walls rang out again. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, PRISONER 56?

She was really starting to wish she had stayed in her cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya swore silently. Did it want to get her killed or something? Oh, hang on.. that's right, it did. "You will pay for that, worthless simian..."

Just then, the voice from the walls rang out again. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, PRISONER 56?

She was really starting to wish she had stayed in her cell.

"Um.. I was looking for Food Simian 56- he dropped this in my cell. I think it was his spare coin.." she gestured to the coin in the Shramgalder's tentacle. Arya silently prayed that the voice would believe her. "Well then, don't let me interrupt your fun- continue fighting."

Arya almost choked. Her fun?! As if. She snorted mentally, and decided to finish off the damned Shramgalder once and for all. Cracking her knuckles, she jumped into the air, dove at the Shramgalder and gouged out it's other eye. There. Dusting off her hands and picking up the coin, Arya hit the ground running for the center- or what her internal compass told her was the center, anyway- she had to find Otto!

Meanwhile, said Food Simian was standing, head bowed, before a shadowy figure. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THE PRISONERS, FOOD SIMIAN 56?" Otto bowed his head even lower. "To not to," he muttered. "That's right. If your impudence somehow allows my prize prisoner to escape, you and your pathetic friends will be punished severely." The way the figure said the words left no doubts that he would do as he said. "I care not if my master said to-" the rest of the words faded away, and Otto internally sighed. Same old, same old... He was snapped rudely out of his thoughts by a blow to his audio receptors. "Do you understand me, you worthless piece of filth?"

"Yes, Ma- Master." At least he didn't know yet about how he 'dropped' his spare key coin... Then he would really be screwed.

Arya panted. Almost there... Shit, maybe not. This place was bad enough already without all the dead-ends! At this rate, it might already be too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you understand me, you worthless piece of filth?"

"Yes, Ma- Master."

At least he didn't know yet about how he 'dropped' his spare key coin... Then he would really be screwed.

Arya panted. Almost there... Shi-oot, maybe not. This place was bad enough already without all the dead-ends! At this rate, it might already be too late.

Arya skidded to a stop outside a pair of heavy, locked steel doors, all her senses screaming "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU IDIOT!" She ignored them, and fazed through the door. Or at least, she tried to. Instead of passing through the doors like they weren't there, she crashed into them and fell to the ground. "Ouch.." she muttered, rubbing her head. Well, now you know how Annabeth felt when you tried to teach her how to faze... said a voice inside her head. Argh, first sign of madness..

Hang on.. the coin! It must have been messing with her fazing powers! Hm.. she ran straight at the wall (Yeah, she was going mad all right) and passed through, still invisible and clutching the coin.

Yes!

She froze as she heard a familiar voice. "I'm sorry, M-sir. It won't happen again." Otto? She must be in the right place- maybe the voices weren't so insane after all...

Another voice, high-pitched and evil. "How am I to believe that? Last time this happened, that repulsive black monkey with the whips- number 17, I believe- escaped. If one from the same phnergy escapes, I'll never hear the end of it! My chances for a rise to power will be demolished. And if that happens, you know who's fault it will be?"

Silence.

"Yes.. quite right, my pathetic slave." Arya was stunned again, a million thoughts racing through her mind at once. Annabeth had been captured? But when? And how had she escaped? Prisoner 17, she recalled. It must have been before she was created...

Otto had helped her escape. And apparently, she was in the same "phnergy", whatever that was. He had been here that long? She shuddered. No wonder he was so downcast. There two courses of action she could take:

A) High tail it outta here and try to get back where she lived- that wouldn't work, because

1) She didn't know where she lived anymore, and if Annabeth and Antauri were even alive, and

2) She couldn't just leave leave Otto here to the wrath of their captor- Annabeth had done that, and even then he was trying to help her! She had to repay the favour, somehow.

Option B? She could try and kill the Figure, then either die trying or get Otto out of there or both.

Option C was to wing it, and hope that neither of them died.

She decided to go with Option C- yeah, she was insane.

What she didn't realize was due to her lapse of concentration, she was now very visible..

The Figure turned around, and she gasped. No.. it couldn't be! Then she recalled Annabeth's voice on that fateful day, so long ago.. "It can't be them again.. It can't! Arya, run to Antauri's room, and stay with him! Whatever you do, don't look back!"

Well, her words made sense now- an eternity too late.


	6. Chapter 6

The Figure turned around, and she gasped. No.. it couldn't be! Then she recalled Annabeth's voice on that fateful day, so long ago.. "It can't be them again.. It can't! Arya, run to Antauri's room, and stay with him! Whatever you do, don't look back!"

Well, her words made sense now- an eternity too late.

Arya used to be absolutely terrified of this guy and his cronies- and not without a good reason.

Guess what he was named after?

Citrus.

Yup, the guy's name was Mandarin. Terrifying, right? But Annabeth had told her about all the evil things he had done- Arya hadn't eaten a mandarin since. She must have known that I would've freaked out if I saw it was Mandarin, Arya realized. Oh, yeah- and he had mastered brainwashing, which was just great. So Mandarin was set in here to oversee this.. place. Quickly, Arya mentally gathered all the information she had on Mandarin:

1) He was a power hungry, evil maniac.

2) He had captured Annabeth maybe about two decades ago, but she had escaped, with the help of Otto.

3) He was serving someone else- but who?

4) He was orange, and had a deformed face.

5)He had captured her, now, and was glaring at- oh, right. Maybe she should defend herself...

Great idea, Arya. Even better than the one which involved running into the door! said the voices, sarcastically. Shut up, she told them. Well, hurry up and defend yourself then, girl! She decided to listen to them.

Settling into a fighting stance(again) she glared at the orange monkey. "Why did you take me here?!" She yelled angrily.

Mandarin grinned evilly, the deformed side of his face becoming even more so. "Because my master told me to, of course.. and because I have longed to crush your pitiful phnergy for CENTURIES!"

Seriously, what the hell was a phnergy?

"Good luck with that," she snorted, hoping that she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"My sister beat you- so can I."

"Oh, she didn't beat me.. Food Simian 56 here decided to help her escape!"

"His name is Otto!" Arya clenched her fists.

"He told you that, did he? Wouldn't be the first time he's done so.. "

"I can still beat you!"

"Really?"

Yeah, she could totally beat this guy..

"Yup."

With that, she attacked. Mandarin brushed her off as if she were just a fly, and she crashed into the ground. Funny, she seemed to be doing that a lot recently...


	7. Chapter 7

While Arya was dueling the citrus monkey, 5 other monkeys and a human were staring at a panel as their craft powered through space.

"Look, Otto's life form!" shouted Antauri, gesturing excitedly at a small green dot.

"WHAT?!" It was Sprx.

"It's the first reading we have received since he was captured!" Typical Gibson..

"I knew you had it in you, sis..." muttered a Annabeth. None heard her, except for Antauri. "Do you think she's there as well, Annabeth?"

"I hope so.. I really do- if anyone could get Otto to rebel again, it's Arya." she added the last part on as a confident afterthought.

"Let's go!" Chiro pumped his fist in the air.

"Hang on, kid. We need a plan.'

Nova blinked. "Is Sprx actually thinking for once?"

"Hey!"

Annabeth mentally snorted. As if it'll do any use.. I know that place too well, and even then-

"Annabeth, what do you think?"

"Well, first of all.. Do you guys know about a monkey called Mandarin?"

Nova's eyes narrowed. "He used to lead us.. Until he betrayed us."

Annabeth shot a glare at Antauri that clearly said 'Why didn't you tell me, hmm?'

"Well, did he disappear mysteriously say, a few decades ago?"

"Yes.. Are you saying that- oh, no.." Gibson trailed off.

"Oh, yes." confirmed Annabeth grimly.

"How do you know?"

"Personal experiences. He's after my phnergy- tell you the full story later. Basically, he captured me and I escaped because a certain robot monkey helped me- that was about three decades ago. How long has Otto been captured?"

"Three decades." Nova's expression was grim.

"He helped me escape, but I was forced to leave him behind, vowing to return and rescue him one day like he did for me. It seems like my little sister has beaten me to it, though.."

"You have a younger sister?"

"Yep. She was captured as well- though Otto seems to be determined to help her out, judging from his life form."

"Well, are we gonna rescue them or not?"

"Oh, ri-"

The Super Robot suddenly swerved straight into a large meteor.. Or what appeared to be a meteor, at any rate.

Annabeth sighed- she was hoping to arrive here after they had made preparations- still, no time to be picky.

"We're here."

"Then let's go kick some citrus butt!"

"Not so fast, monkeys." said a towering figure. "He is, shall we say, preoccupied at the moment."

Annabeth smirked. "You mean he's being beaten up by my little sis?"

Antauri smiled.

* * *

Said little sis was currently wincing as she picked herself off the ground. What was it with the ceiling and the ground using her as a tennis ball all the time?

Hey, how are we supposed to know?

It was a rhetorical question! Arya snapped. Poor Otto looked terrified- deja vu, perhaps?

Mandarin charged again, but Arya was ready. Chucking one of her swords like a boomerang, she grasped the other with both hands and swung at a tiny chip in Mandarin's shield. It did the trick- the shield bent in on itself, then shattered, the tiny shards flying everywhere and creating a smoke screen- through the haze, Arya saw Otto climb into the rafters above Mandarin silently.

Quopium swords always do the trick, hmm?

Yup.

She caught his eye, and winked.

On three, she mouthed. Otto's eyes widened, and he extracted his saws grimly, mouth set.

Mandarin started getting up.

One..

Otto tensed slightly, adjusting his posture.

Two...

Mandarin stood up, sword poised, and growled.

Three!

Otto leaped down, and landed on Mandarin's neck like an angry cat.

Arya lunged forwards, and struck out with her sword- however, Mandarin recovered quickly and threw Otto off, into Arya.

Owwww.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Antauri's smile faded as he saw the rather large army of Hyperforce Clone Formless, led by none other than..

"TV Monster," whispered Nova to Annabeth. To everyone's surprise, Annabeth groaned loudly. "Aww, come on! I disabled you a few decades ago!"

TV Monster seemed to glare at her in response. "Primary Objective: Destroy Hyperforce. Target 7 acquired."

Annabeth cracked her knuckles. "Okay, I've got the damned Droid. You guys tackle the army, then we can rescue Otto and Arya."

"Are you sure?" Nova was slightly worried.

"I've got this," Annabeth reassured.

With that, they leaped into action- the Hyperforce taking down several Formless with every attack, cutting through the lines easily.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was taking full advantage of her previous experiences with the TV Monster. "You've gotten slower since last time I saw you.. Too many micro-chips?" she taunted.

"SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: DESTROY ANBTH-17."

It continued like that for a while, until Annabeth got bored. "LASH 'EM AND BASH 'EM!"

TV Monster didn't stand a chance, and the screen went black.. for a while, at least. "Come on, guys! We've gotta go before TV Monster recovers!"

"Ok. GUYS!" The rest of the Hyperforce polished off the remaining Formless in no time flat, and they ran off into the prison.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She helped Otto up, and shot him a look that said: You got any ideas? Otto replied with a look that clearly stated: Do I look like I have one?

They would just have to wing it, then.

Dude, you already are. Winging it, that is.

Can you just shut up for a while?

No.

She was definitely going crazy. Still, no time to ponder on the voices in her head.. she would have to do something about them soon, though. At this rate, they were going to make her-

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!"

Hey, maybe you should go help Otto out- Citrus is not something to be taken lightly, young grasshopper.

So now the voices had attitude, hmm? Great. Now, to top this absolutely wonderful day, all she needed was-

There was an angry, robotic roar from behind her, followed by panicked shouts.

Yeah, this was going to be the best day in her life- although that wasn't saying much.

* * *

She flipped into the air to face to source of the shouts, and saw- "ANNABETH?!"

"Long time no see, sis!"

"Yeah.. where've you been?"

"Tell you later." Annabeth brandished her whips menacingly. "For now, let's deal with these guys."

"Deal."

The Hyperforce and the two sisters started to force their way out- Gibson shot streams of energy at the droid's weak spots, Nova repeatedly punched TV Monster, Sprx covered their backs, and Otto chucked his saws at anything that got too close.

Meanwhile, Annabeth, Arya and Antauri were fighting Mandarin.

Ok, Arya. First, you have to-

I KNOW!

Geez, calm down.

I'M TRYING TO FIGHT CITRUS, OKAY? NOW SHUT UP!

Fine then, be that way.

"Guys, do you remember Formation A?" Arya rolled her eyes.

"OF COURSE I DO, ANNABETH! MY MEMORY ISN'T THAT BAD!"

Yeah, totally.

"SHUT UP!" Arya yelled.

Everyone paused and looked at her like she was crazy. "Um.. nevermind. Otto, behind you!" They went back to fighting TV Monster.

You are crazy.

Thanks to you guys.

Welcome.

"So, where were we?"

"Formation A?" Annabeth prompted.

"There's no one to use it on, though!" Mandarin had disappeared.. that couldn't be good.

No shit, Sherlock.

Arya punched the wall.

Mandarin was currently high-tailing it to a gas station.

Why a gas station? Well, this particular gas station wasn't actually a gas station.

Arriving at his destination, Mandarin dropped to his knees.

"Why are you not in Paralaesia?"

"The heroes arrived, and rescued the green and purple monkeys, my lord."

"AND SO YOU LET THEM? MANDARIN, THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST CHANCE. IF ANOTHER FROM THE SAME PHNERGY JOINS THEM..." he trailed off, but Mandarin knew what would happen- it involved him, pain, and-

-Exactly what you deserve.

That's a bit harsh, isn't it?

Considering what you did to Otto... no.

Wait, so now there were voices in his-

"LISTEN TO ME, MANDARIN."

Mandarin almost rolled his eyes.. almost.

Well, now you know how Otto felt when you were ranting at him all the time..

I DON'T RANT!

Yes you do.

Can't you just shut up?

Nah- Otto felt the same way, in case you were wondering.

There was a blow to his ear. "NOW GO!"

Wait, what was he supposed to be doing?

Committing suicide.

FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!

Or what? You'll bash your own head in? Great idea!

At that moment, Mandarin could've desk-flipped TV Monster.

* * *

While Mandarin was discovering the joy of having voices in his head, the Super Robot was flying away from the prison as fast humanly.. robotically? possible.

"Who are you guys?"

"The Hyperforce."

"I'm Arya, twin sister to Antauri and younger sister to Annabeth."

"Chiro, leader of the Super-"

"Robot"

"Monkey"

"Team"

"Hyper"

"Force"

"GO!" yelled Otto. Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"We missed you doing that.."

"Umm, guys? Names?"

"Nova, third in command of the Hyperforce."

"Mister Hal Gibson, but please, do not call me Mister or Hal- just Gibson."

"I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparks."

"Or Sparky," added Nova."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME-"

"Calm down, you two."

"Okay, sis. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PHNERGY?" yelled Arya.

They aren't going to tell you!

SHUT UP!

Annabeth looked at the others. "Help?"

Chiro, Otto and Sprx made a run for it.

Antauri didn't bother, and simply fazed through the floor to his room, Nova and Gibson sprinting after the others.

Told you so!

Annabeth sighed, and sat down. "Arya?"

The room was empty.

"Shit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mandarin cursed the voices. He had no idea what to do!

Didn't I already tell you? Go commit suicide or something.

Mandarin swore, and sprinted in a random direction- only to be pinned to the ground by a golden whip.

"Now, tell me- WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

Mandarin cursed the voices. He had no idea what to do!

Didn't I already tell you? Go commit suicide or something.

Mandarin swore, and sprinted in a random direction- only to be pinned to the ground by a golden whip.

"Now, tell me- WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

He grinned evilly, as if hiding something. Oh, this would be fun...

"Why hello, Prisoner 17. Long time no see!"

Annabeth's patience was running out fast. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, nothing... just a little bit of-"

"Tell. Me. Now." Annabeth's voice held a razor edge.

Mandarin fled in terror.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-"

And that is what happens when you make Annabeth 17 angry.. hey, defeated by your former prisoner! Karma's lovely, isn't it?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I hate to break it to you, but.. your sisters are missing."

"Pardon?"

"Arya and Annabeth have disappeared!" Gibson's tone was worried.

"And you are panicking because?" The Hyperforce stared at Antauri in disbelief, as he sat calmly in his bubble chair.

"Say what?"

"I know the two well enough to know exactly where they are- they are my siblings, after all." Gibson raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain."

"Gladly."

"So, judging from Arya's questioning, she flew off in search of Mandarin, and answers. Then, when Annabeth noticed her absence, she decided to go after her- it wouldn't be the first time- and is probably chasing Mandarin at this very moment."

"Woah, Arya was trying to find Mandarin? She must be one hell'uva daredevil.. that's some twin you've got there, 'Tauri." Nova slapped Sprx upside the head with her tail.

"Ow!"

"Y'know, the pilot makes a valid point. Why would she go after Mandarin?" asked Nova.

"Yeah! He's one scary monkey..." Otto was dangling upside down from a pipe in the ceiling.

"Otto, get down from there!" Gibson snapped, before returning to his conversation.

"But I DESIGNED these pipes for swinging on!"

"I don't care, get down!"

Antauri smiled. "Annabeth should be back in right about..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth teleported to Soutrix 7. "Is he here? Nope." She proceeded to teleport to Shuggazoom, and did a quick scan. "Nope."

It continued like this, until Annabeth ended back at the Super Robot, stumbling from mid-air into the command room.

"..Now." Antauri finished.

"Hey, there's Annabeth!" Otto finally dropped down from the ceiling, much to poor Gibson's relief.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Sprx rolled his eyes. "Hey, Annabeth. Any sign of Arya or Mandarin?"

"Nope. Citrus ran off before I could interrogate him... "

Nova patted Annabeth's shoulder. "Don't worry, Anna. We'll find her soon.."

But not soon enough.

* * *

**Originally, I was going to put up the original chapters in their numbers. But, this is a bit easier. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sprx rolled his eyes. "Hey, Annabeth. Any sign of Arya or Mandarin?"**

**"Nope. Citrus ran off before I could interrogate him... "**

**Nova patted Annabeth's shoulder. "Don't worry, Anna. We'll find her soon.."**

**But not soon enough.**

It's been years since she's seen her older brother, years since she saw her family, years since she's spoken. The last image she had seen of her family was rig

ht before she was kidnapped, of her brother's shocked face as she passed out. Her life force was hidden, and so was her Power Primate. Her raven black hair was extremely messy, not to her chin anymore, but to her waist, and the Shuggazoomian tree flower in it was wilted. Her hazel eyes were dull and lifeless, it was obvious she lost all hope for escaping. This prisoner is Prisoner 10, Serenity. Younger sister of Chiro by 3 years, and the youngest Hyperforce member. Someone who had connections with the plants, and nature itself. Someone who nearly always smiled, despite harsh conditions, was now as withered as the flower in her hair. She had no idea what was happening outside, and to her family. She had no actual idea of Annabeth, or Arya. Suddenly, her cell door opened.

"Prisoner 10, you are needed."

* * *

Chiro sighed. He was holding in a lot of worry, about both Arya and his little sister, Serenity. Sprx was at the computer with Otto and Gibson, and suddenly

"Arya and… I can't believe it… Serena's life forms!" Sprx exclaimed. Both Annabeth and Chiro sprung from their chairs and raced to the computer, to see two dots, one dark purple and the other lilac, both far away from each other.

"Annabeth, Sprx, Nova, Otto, you guys head for Arya. Antauri, Gibson, and I will head for Serena." The team nodded, and they separated from each other, Annabeth with Nova.

It was time to reunite(again for Arya) with Arya and Serenity.

* * *

**Next chapter of Psychotic Ralt's Prisoner 56! Review like bosses!**


End file.
